The Black Rose
by Jaldara
Summary: Not is all as it seems in Sunnydale. Hope you enjoy this Buffy, Faith uber fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Rose**

**Disclaimer**** – **I do not own, them never have, never will. Oh! Except Alex, Saskia, Tom and Gloria.

**Rating –** R, for violence, language, and reference to sexual activities.

**Pairings – **Buffy/Alex, Buffy/Faith implied, Faith/Lots of random bitches.

**Summary – **Faith is not all she appears to be. But then again, neither is Buffy.

**Authors Notes – **Thanks to ELR for beta'ing. Don't worry, the original characters don't distract from the hotness that is B/F. As always lemme know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Faith stood at the reception desk looking over the paper work she had just been handed by her secretary. Another major developer had backed, or been persuaded forcefully, out of the bidding war over the land on the outskirts of town. The buzz rising inside of her bringing a smug grin to her mouth "I love when the day starts out on a high." Faith smiled to the secretary then turned her attention to the vamp who for the last ten minutes had been forcefully demanding to see the boss. "She said he's busy now take a hike pal."

The vamps attention diverted to Faith "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm the person telling you to get lost, the boss see's no one but me. You got something to say you tell me."

"I have some information, I know he'll want to know immediately."

"So let's have it?" Faith laid the paper on the desk and stood directly in front of the vamp.

"This doesn't concern you little lady." The vamp pushed passed her and through the solid oak door behind her.

The office was sparse, void of any personal items or decoration, to the back of the room stood a long, black marble desk, a leather easy chair behind it facing out to the window and Sunnydale beyond. He heard the large oak doors closing heavily behind him "Where is he?" his voice echoed slightly.

Faith had her back to him as she locked the doors. "I told you, no one see's the boss." She turned facing him and smirked "So you're going to tell me what you have. Then I'll decide whether it's worth the attention."

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not a nice person, so I suggest you tell me where the boss is." His face changed as he snarled at her.

Faith laughed "Oooooo scary…" she paused as she collected herself, "You're looking at her." She stared at the vamp, waiting for his response.

"What?" The vamp snarled at her as he slowly closed the gap between them.

"I happen to know vampires have excellent hearing, so I know you heard what I said." The vamp stopped a few feet from her. "Another thing, I can't have you hassling my staff like that, so when you've told me what it is you think is so important it demands my attention, I'm going to have to teach you some manners." Locking eyes with him, she slowly pulled something from the waistband behind her back as she lurched forward grabbing the vamp and pulling him closer to knee him in the groin. As he bent double she struck him hard on the back of the neck with her elbow, he dropped to the floor in a mix of confusion and pain. Quickly she rolled him over onto his back and straddled his chest, her knees pinning his arms to the floor. Slowly she waved the large knife in front of his face. "Now I'm getting impatient." The vamp tried to struggle free; she slammed his head hard on the stone floor, then held the knife hard to his throat and tutted. "Last chance?"

The vamps face returned to normal as he looked into her eyes "You're really him…I mean her."

"Start talking." She commanded.

The vamp couldn't talk quick enough "Me and the boys were in the Bronze, got us this nice blonde bit of tail. We lured her outback like the boss; I mean you, said. Then all hell breaks lose… not an easy meal like we thought."

"Demon?"

"No… she said she was the new slayer in town. Then she killed 'em all boss. Steve, John, Dave. She killed them all in like a second, I only got away because Pete was giving her a tough time of it."

"You left your mates to save you own worthless skin?"

"Someone had to let you know boss. I'd heard rumours there was a slayer in town but I never thought one would be stupid enough to come here after what you did to the last one."

Faith smiled "Well now we know for sure." Faith slowly got up off the vamps chest making her way to the easy chair, sitting comfortably with her feet up on the black marble desk. She let her arms fall to her side, slowly she opened the desk drawer, reaching inside for the crossbow pistol. Her eyes never leaving the vamp still laid on the floor, too scared to move. "I obviously don't have to remind you to tell no one what you know, especially about me."

"Sure boss, tell no body. Who'd believe the boss was a woman anyway?" He slowly backed up to the door. "And the slayer won't be alive long enough to cause any major damage… right boss?"

"Why don't I trust you?" She glared at him stone faced.

"I swear I won't say shit to anyone boss." He held his hands up to his chest in submission. "I'm sure you'll sort her out."

Faith quickly pulled the pistol from the drawer, The vamp looked from Faith to his chest and to the arrow head now sticking from his heart. As time caught up with him, realisation hit his face and he disappeared into a cloud of dust. Faith picked up the phone and hitting two on the speed dial "Saskia I got a job for you. Apparently we have a new Slayer in town. I wanna know everything about her." She hung up the phone, not waiting for a response. "Just when shit was going good." She threw the pistol back into the open drawer.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 2**

Alex pulled the car slowly down the bumpy driveway to the front of the derelict house. "Buffy I'm not sure about this place, we haven't been inside and already I can tell you this place needs some major work."

Buffy looked over to her and her mind blinked back to when they first met, when Alex had stumbled upon her kicking major vampire ass in the woods on Alex's parents estate in England.

She unclipped her seat belt leaning over and kissing Alex on the cheek. "We can make it a home, there's no one better than you with wood, not even Xander. Anyway I love it even in this state, that's gotta count for something, right?"

Alex smiled "Let's take a look around." She got the note pad and pen from the glove box. "See what needs doing."

Alex made a list of all the external repairs that the house needed, rating them from 1 to 5 in priority. "I guess there's not that much outside, it's mostly just retreating all the wood. You're sure the council are going to pay for this?"

"They want me to move to the hellmouth, they gotta pay. And as a bonus they left a nice little nest egg in our bank for the repairs. Not just that but I won't have to get a regular job while I'm here."

"Wow someone give the council a lobotomy or something?"

"I told them straight, well Giles told them straight, either they start to treat me with respect and pay for all the things I need to keep evil at bay, or I don't save the world ever again."

Alex laughed "Remind me to thank him next time we see him." She sat on the step below, leaning her arms over Buffy's legs "You're beautiful."

Buffy smiled "I love you." She leaned down to gently lay a kiss on her lips. "Can I call them then?"

"Sure." Alex handed Buffy her cell phone.

"Simpson Property Developments, Gloria speaking how may I help you?"

"Hi. My name's Buffy Summers, you own a property on the outskirts of Sunnydale on Orchard Grove. I was just wondering if it was still for sale?" She heard the receptionist hitting the keys on the computer.

"I'm sorry I don't seem to have that address on my system. Are you sure it's on Orchard Grove?"

"Surely am." There was more clicking of keys.

"Miss Summers would you mind holding the line? I'll just check with my boss."

"Sure." Cheesy music began to play over the line.

"Hello Miss Summers, my name's Faith. I hear you're interested in the house out on Orchard Grove?"

"Yep." The excitement lifting her spirit "I know you don't have the for sale sign up anymore but I was here a few months ago. It doesn't look like anyone has moved in and I really want this place."

The sweet, soft voice sent a shiver through Faith's body "I'm afraid the seller took it off the market. Said they couldn't part with the place, too many memories. I'm very sorry."

"Oh."

Faith could hear the disappointment in the voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm sure I could find you something else, maybe here in town, that'd be to your satisfaction Miss Summers. If you'd like to come into the office?"

"I really want this place, is there no way I could talk to the owner? Maybe I can change their mind. I can pay whatever they're asking."

"That information's confidential Miss Summers." Her next sentence surprised her as it escaped her mouth "Tell you what, I'll have a word with the owner, she's a personal friend of mine, and call you back as soon as I know. How's that?"

"We'd really like that, thank you." Buffy's excitement returned.

"No guarantee's but I'll do my best. Bye Miss Summers."

"Bye."

Faith hung up the phone, surprised at her quickness to please someone she'd never met, the smile never leaving her as she called her secretary. "Gloria."

Gloria came into the office "I wasn't sure what to do."

"That's okay you did the right thing, I'm going to handle this one personally. Could you run these papers over to Ashworths, I want them signed today or they know the consequences."

"Sure." Gloria took the papers from the desk. "Everything alright?"

Faith smiled "Five by Five. Take the rest of the day off after you're done with that. I can finish up here."

"Thanks." Gloria was in her late fifties she had been by Faith's side since she had taken over the corporation. She had seen a lot of things most don't see and live to tell, she never asked questions and never pried into business or questioned Faith's orders. She was paid a lot of money to answer the phone and be polite to customers. Sometimes she would be asked to run personal errands like dry cleaning or shopping but no matter where she was sent everyone treated her with respect, seldom did she have to pay for small items. Gifts that arrived at the office for Faith trying to buy her affections, Gloria got to keep. Over the years her jewellery collection had become very lavish, and she'd probably eaten her own weight ten times over in chocolates.

After Gloria had left Faith locked the main door, and retired to her office pouring herself a large Jack Daniels over ice. She sat in her chair looking out into the night sky trying to put a face to the sweet voice she'd heard over the phone. Her thoughts drifted to the old house, memories she hadn't wanted to completely lose resided in those walls. She hadn't been out there for some months her work kept her here in Sunnydale most of the time. The room in the upstairs of the Bronze had been converted for her years ago and had proven more than enough for her busy schedule. Keeping her identity secret meant she could move freely through the underworld employing vamps and demons to do the more dirty side of her business with no trace to her or the company.

Saskia had proven her loyalty to Faith on many occasions, her reward to share the brunettes bed more than once. Finishing her drink she tapped two on the speed dial. "Sass it's me, any news?"

"Nothing much, no ones got close enough and lived. I'll call when I have something more concrete."

"Sass, be careful. I don't have a good feeling about this one."

"Always am boss."

Faith's thoughts still centred on the image she had created in her head of Miss Summers "I'll be at the club later, see you there."

"Sure boss." Saskia hung up.

Faith's eyes fixed on the folder in front of her. Orchard grove had been in her possession since her parents died over ten years ago. She thumbed open the folder, punching in Buffy's cell number on the phone pad. She recognised the voice immediately as Buffy answered, a smile found the corner of her mouth. "Miss Summers it's Faith, just to let you know I've talked to the owner and I have the keys here for you to take a look inside, then we can discuss a price."

"Yay! When?" Buffy shrill excitement made Faith pull the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Tomorrow, around ten?"

"We'll be there. Alex isn't gonna believe this."

"Alex?"

"My girlfriend Alex, she's been telling me all day not to get my hopes up. Thanks Faith you just made me the happiest woman in town."

"You need to see the inside first Miss Summers."

"Call me Buffy. I keep looking round for my mother when you say Miss Summers."

"Ok Buffy, I'll meet you at the house tomorrow at ten. Bye." Faith hung up smiling to herself, The sound of Buffy's voice left her feeling excited low down inside. The mention of Alex hadn't deterred Faith, most of her conquests had been in relationships. This made sex so much easier to deal with when she knew they were already attached.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 3**

The music from the club could be heard for half a mile around, Friday night was always the busiest. Before Faith had taken over The Bronze was the seediest club she had ever been in, vamps, demons all the low life scum in Sunnydale drank there. Faith bought it cash, after the revamp she made Saskia in charge of cleaning out the scum.

She'd made the club and surrounding area the hottest place to be seen for miles around, some of Hollywood's actors and actress had been snapped falling out of there in the early hours. Only head vamps and demons that would pass as human were allowed inside, even then there were rules to their admittance. All knew the consequence of breaking those rules.

Faith nodded her hello to the bar staff knowing her drink would be waiting for her before she got to the balcony. She slipped a hundred into the hand of the large framed man at the bottom of the stairs "Balcony's closed now." The man nodded and took position in the centre when she had passed.

Saskia already had them a table filled with some of their friends, Faith knew most of them intimately, those who she didn't know quickly introduced themselves. Saskia handed her a drink as she introduced herself to them, she downed the drink in one gulp licking her lips savouring the taste "Mmm that hit the spot." Faith positioned herself close to Saskia "Now how's about I take you and some of your friends here upstairs." She nibbled at her lip, her eyes changing into the predator that she was. Saskia smiled and moved aside "After you."

Faith woke at nine forty five, diving out of the bed she quickly showered and dressed in a smart dark grey pinstripe suit. She looked over at the naked bodies littering the bed, all curled around each other in a multitude of sin. A brief smug smile as she thought of how insatiable she must have been last night, she grabbed her keys and cell from the nightstand and hurried to make her appointment with Buffy.

Alex checked over her repair notes as Buffy sat on the weathered porch waiting for Faith to show. As she heard the sound of an approaching car she stood, wiping the dirt from the seat of her trousers. Alex stood by her side as they both watched eagerly as the brunette parked and made her way over to them.

Alex nudged her girlfriend "Geez Buffy you never said how hot the woman are in this town."

Buffy smirked "I didn't know."

"Buffy Summers?" Faith lifted her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head, shaking Buffy's hand.

"I'm Alex." She stepped forward "Buffy's better half." She smiled. Faith shook her hand, her eyes never leaving Buffy.

"Better half? Ha! Shall we go inside?"

Chuckling at the couples antics, Faith led the way up the porch steps and unlocked the door. "You guys have a look around down her I'll go open some of the upstairs windows, make sure nothings died up there."

The large open rooms gave the place character, old furniture that had seen better days sat dusty where they had been abandoned. A rocking chair to the back of the lounge was the only piece out of place and dust free. "So what do you think so far?" Faith watched as Buffy excitedly walked around the room, telling Alex what colours she wanted for the walls and where their furniture would go.

"I love it."

"Yeah doesn't look like so much work inside." Alex looked more to the repairs that would be needed rather than the final décor. "How long's it been empty?"

"We've had the keys at the office for a few years so I guess a long time."

Faith tried to control the anger in her voice as she noticed the rocking chair and how it was dust free. She knew someone had been here recently and she knew who it would have been.

"Just the chair in the corner there seems a little out of place. Like someone's been here recently." Buffy noticed, inspecting the chair.

"Tell you the truth I like to come out here, ya know when work gets too much. The views are amazing."

"They so are." In the next instance Buffy had disappeared out into the kitchen, the sound of the drawers and cupboards opening and closing gave Alex the perfect excuse to leave the tense suffocating atmosphere that had developed from Faith. "I should go see what she's doing before she breaks something."

Faith waited a few minutes before joining them "It's very quiet here, you won't get anyone from town disturbing you."

"I don't think you need to sell this place to us, my baby's already hooked." Alex smiled as she watched Buffy inspecting every corner of the kitchen and utility room.

Faith smiled "You two been together long?"

"Four years give or take."

As Faith watched the little blonde, thoughts crept into her head of how she could overcome Alex, have her wicked way with Buffy then dispose of the bodies. No one would know, she'd gotten away with murder so many times it was like second nature to her now. Guilt had slowly been suppressed over the years that she felt nothing anymore, never felt consequences of her action, never felt remorse. Buffy finished her inspection of the downstairs and stood eagerly waiting for Alex to finish making notes of repairs before checking out the upstairs.

"Come on. I wanna see upstairs." Buffy grabbed Alex dragging her away.

"I have to make a call…" Faith excused herself out to the car. "Sass it's me, what the fuck do you think your playing at?" the grumble over the other end of the phone sounded like Saskia had just woken and had no idea what Faith was talking about. "Sass?"

"Yeah."

"Why the fuck have you been in my house?"

"I haven't boss." Saskia lied badly, she had been to the house and recently. Whenever Faith was playing hard to get or simply being a mean bitch to her, she would drive out there and just sit in Faith's chair.

"Fucking liar. Get up and get those whore's outta my apartment before I get back. And Sass you better have some information on a slayer for me by the end of today." Faith slammed the phone closed and punched the roof of her car in frustration, then took in a few deep breaths before returning into the house. Saskia lying to her dispelled the lingering reservations she'd had of selling. Buffy and Alex were making their way back downstairs, discussing the potential of the house, and how quickly they would be able to move in.

"So I'm guessing you both like the place?"

"Love it, when can we move in?" Buffy said in a jokey/serious way.

Faith smiled "Soon as you agree on the price."

"I agree." Buffy said quickly

"I never said how much."

"What's a few hundred thousand among friends. I want, you have, we'll pay. Simple." Buffy gave Faith her best cute innocent smile. "I can write you a cheque right now."

Faith looked a little surprised as Buffy rummaged through her bag and pulled out the cheque book. "Eager much."

"Cheque not ok?"

"Cheque's fine but we got a lot of paperwork to sign over and go through."

"Well how about I pay you and as a token of trust you let us have the keys so we can get started while you draw up the deeds?"

"Sure why not? Not like I wont know where to find you." Faith took the keys from the door feeling the weight of them in her hand for the last time. "Alex I know some guys, they do a bit of work for the company. I know they don't have much on right now so if you need them, call me I'll send them over." Faith tossed the keys to Buffy as she headed out, sadness in her heart as she finally severed the connection. She didn't need a house to remember her dead parents.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 4**

Faith signed over the deeds that evening but held off handing them over to Buffy for a while. She stared at the pile of papers on her desk, smiling to herself, her decision to wait to give Buffy the deeds had worked how she had hoped.

The blonde rang her constantly since she agreed on the sale of the house, not always to discuss the sale. Buffy had been inquisitive about the local area and where the best places to hang out were. Faith had made time in her schedule to meet with them for coffee and took them both out to local restaurants, introducing them to the more sophisticated side of Sunnydale. Even arranging for Alex to start work with the company when she finished her work on the house. The phone ringing jerked her back to reality. "Yeah?"

"I have a Miss Summers on the line shall I put her through?"

"Yes Gloria thank you." The phone clicked as the call connected "Buffy."

"Hi."

"I was just about to call you, I have the deeds to your house right here in front of me, all finalised."

"I guess we'll have to make it a double celebration then?"

"Sorry?"

"I was actually calling to tell you we've finished the house and well we wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Erm I dunno…"

"Please. You've done so much for us since we got here, it's our way of saying thanks. You can bring someone with you if you don't wanna be third wheel."

"Ok. What time?"

"Eight would be great, and don't worry I'm not cooking. Alex insisted she's cooking so least it'll be a good meal." Buffy chuckled

"I'll bring the wine."

"Great. See you later then."

Buffy greeted her guests out on the porch, she dressed in a light cotton shirt and tight fitting brown trousers "Hi. Alex is still busy whipping up the grub, so how bout I give you a tour. Show you what we've done with the place since you were last here." Buffy eyes flickered over Faith's attire, the fitted leather pants and tight white vest moulding themselves to her athletic frame.

Faith admired the pretty blonde before responding "Sure. We're a little early." she handed over the bottle of wine "Wasn't sure what we were eating so I brought a good all rounder."

Buffy took the bottle as she looked to Saskia. "I'm Buffy." She forced a smile to her guest, now she had seconds to decide whether to invite the vamp into the house, and pretend everything was normal for the evening. Or stake the vamp now and have a lot of explaining to do. Decision made she invited them both into the house. "Go take a look at what we've done in there, I'll just check how the foods coming along." Buffy said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

With Buffy gone Faith took the opportunity to put her subordinate in her place "Sass you best play nice tonight, the only thing here on the menu is what's served so eyes off."

Sass smirked "What? The thought never crossed my mind. Anyway even if it had probably wouldn't be a bad thing. I got a bad feeling about this one boss."

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"Yeah well she is a hottie, bet she tastes as good as she smells."

"Maybe but your never gonna know. Understand"

"Sure you're the boss. Still it's not what's on the menu got me bugging out. Something's not quite right here, with Buffy I mean."

"Regardless of your gut, your gonna be a good little puppy dog tonight. The perfect guest."

"Why's this one so important boss?"

"I have my reasons of which you don't need to know." Faith sat in the old rocking chair she used to own. Even with the restoration work Alex had done to it, it felt as comfortable as it always had.

In the kitchen Alex busied herself finishing the starters as Buffy reached around her to the drawer "We still keep a spare stake in here right?"

Alex looked at her confused "Yeah why? Dinner's not gonna be that bad."

Buffy found what she was looking for, stepping back she tucked the stake into her boot covering the top with her trouser leg. Faith's guest is a vamp."

"And you invited her in anyway."

"Well yeah it was awkward! I didn't wanna have to explain why I just stabbed her date with a pointy wooden stick and why the date then blew away in the breeze."

"So your not worried that maybe Faith is going to be dinner soon as she leaves here? If she's not already been someone's dinner."

"I never said I thought it out. I'll deal with it, lets just get dinner over with. Anyway Faith's not been turned yet so I got some time, better not leave them alone too long though."

"You're the slayer." Alex smiled as Buffy kissed her cheek and returned to give her guests the tour of the rest of the house.

The four of them made it successfully through dinner making idle chit chat and general conversation. Tension came periodically in waves from Buffy and Saskia as they stared across the table at each other, smiling politely when caught in the silent standoff. Saskia's paranoia getting the better of her she had to be excused to the bathroom to collect herself.

Buffy took the opportunity to move her seat and sit next to Faith. "I'm not sure how to say this in the short time we have but your date Saskia? She's not human."

Faith put on her best puzzled face "What?"

"Saskia she's… a vampire."

Faith laughed "Like in the movies vampire, I want to suck your blood like vampire?"

"Yes." Buffy looked to Alex for help.

"Trust us, she's a blood sucking, night walking vampire." Alex offered.

Faith looked between the two "You're serious?"

Buffy reached out to Faith gently touching her arm "I'm sorry."

"How'd you know?"

They all heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door unlocking "I'll explain all of it soon trust me, this is what I do. I wont let anything happen to you."

Saskia rounded the bottom of the stairs entering the dining room "I love what you've done with the upstairs."

Buffy moved swiftly from her seat catching Saskia by the throat with one hand she forced her back against the wall. "Games up." With her free hand she pulled the stake from her boot.

"What the fuck…" Saskia changed to her demon form as she struggled against the blondes grip.

Swiftly Buffy slammed the stake into her heart. Faith leapt from her chair, moving slowly backwards away from the blonde and the cloud of dust and ash that now surrounded her. Alex caught hold of her "Faith. It's alright, everything's ok now."

Faith turned to look at her, keeping up the pretence of an innocent; she looked back to Buffy shaking her head. Buffy slowly moved closer, placing the stake on the table she held her hands up and out in submission "I won't hurt you Faith. Sit down let me explain." Faith continued to look between the two.

"What just happened?"

"Sit down, I'll explain. I'm sorry I had to do that in front of you but I couldn't take the chance of you leaving here with her and being dessert." Buffy smiled trying to put the brunette at ease "You're a good friend Faith and I wouldn't be fulfilling my duties if I had let you leave knowing what she was."

Faith slowly pulled out her chair and sat down, taking the glass of wine in front of her she downed it in one gulp. "What's going on?"

"I think she might need something a bit stronger." Alex looked to Buffy "I'll get the JD, you start explaining."

Buffy took a seat opposite Faith "You really want to know? When you hear what I have to tell you nothing will ever be the same."

"I want to know. I want to know why you just shoved a pointy stick into my date." Faith took the bottle of bourbon from Alex pouring herself a large glass.

"Ok." Buffy took a deep breath and explained everything to Faith. When she finished Faith looked exhausted and a little drunk. "I'd feel better if you stayed here tonight."

"S'ok I'll call a cab." Faith slurred her words "Don't think I'm ever gonna sleep soundly ever again thanks to your little tale." Faith tried to stand and stumbled forward into the table "Whoops."

Buffy and Alex helped her to stand "You're staying here, no arguments." They carried her to one of the guest rooms, sitting her on the bed "You need help undressing?"

Faith smirked "You offering?"

Buffy smiled "You'll be fine here. I'll see you in the morning." she closed the door as she left.

Faith shook off the act and sat up on the bed. She looked into the mirror opposite, talking softly to herself "Sorry Sas, I had to be sure she was the slayer." The last few weeks spent with Buffy had aroused her suspicions, Saskia's death not only confirmed them but gave Faith the feeling that Buffy's demise would not be as easy as the slayer before her.

"She alright?" Alex was sweeping up the dust and ash from the floor.

"She will be. She's a lot tougher than she looks. There's something about her Alex, I'm not sure what it is, I've just got this weird feeling there's something more to Faith than what we see."

"Hey, thought you only had eyes for me?" Alex stood in front of Buffy.

"You're the only woman for me baby, it's not that kind of feeling it's more like a slayer tingling. Like when vamps are around which is bad, this is like a good tingle."

Alex looked at her "A good tingle?" and smiled

Buffy tutted at her "You know what I mean. Stop teasing. I just feel like Faith's part of something. I don't know, I'm sure fate will let us in on what's going on soon enough."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 5**

Faith juggled her time between her friendship with the slayer and her business. Keeping both firmly at arms length away from each other, neither side getting suspicious of her involvement with both good and evil. She had managed so far to keep Saskia's whereabouts quiet, but she knew the time was coming for her to make a choice.

The demons wouldn't believe she was on assignment for to much longer, Saskia ran the underground for Faith and things had been proving difficult for her lately in getting some of that work done. The slayer had been proving herself more than worthy of her duties, already the vampire population in Sunnydale had decreased dramatically by her hand.

Faith had learnt through her time with Alex and Buffy that they had a lot of outside help, they had their own little gang of scoobies lead by her watcher. She had been lucky so far in that the vamps she had encountered when she was with the slayer were all low rank nobodies. None of them had recognised Faith for who she was; head of the underworld. She sat in her office looking out the window, to the darkness beyond as she called Tom.

"I have news on Saskia."

"Yeah?" Tom was Saskia's head vamp, he had been keeping the gangs in relative order while she was supposedly away.

"The slayer got her, last night after she'd debriefed me. I guess that makes you head vamp now."

"I guess it does. Some of the guys are gonna want the slayers blood for this."

"I know but none of you are any match for her right now, we need to weaken her. We need to get to those she loves, hurt them. If she's busy tending wounded loved ones she won't be at her best. Agreed?"

"That's why you're the boss. Who? Where?"

"I know they'll be in the Bronze tonight, I'll be sure to point them in your direction. Remember no killing not yet, we want to weaken her first."

"Yes boss."

Faith hung up hoping that this would be one occasion that Tom would follow her orders. She had never trusted his loyalty to her, he had on one occasion expressed verbally to her that she had no place among them. His insubordination had caused him to lose an arm by Faith's hand. Only Saskia had saved him, his fear of her outweighed his distaste of Faith. But she knew Tom didn't like that Saskia took her orders from Faith.

Buffy and Alex finished their meal and took a leisurely walk to the Bronze where they had earlier arranged to meet Faith for a drink. "I don't feel to good." Alex rubbed her stomach.

"Awe baby. The food wasn't that bad."

"No it's not the food, something inside." She pointed lower than her stomach.

"You pregnant?" Buffy laughed, bringing a smile to Alex's face.

"Not unless you got magic fingers." Alex let out a sigh "Looks like we could be queuing a while. Lets just go home, text Faith tell her we couldn't get in."

The doorman recognised the pair immediately, signally them to the front of the queue, he unhooked the rope barricade and let them inside.

"Looks like Faith knew it was going to be busy. Tell you what one drink I'll make some excuse and we'll go home. Ok?"

"Ok."

Faith watched them enter from the balcony "They're here." She turned to Tom "You know what to do, wait till they leave the club." Tom nodded and stepped back into the shadows, leaving Faith to watch the pair at the bar.

Buffy spotted Faith watching them, she smiled and nodded as they locked eyes over the crowed room. Faith waved for them to join her in the balcony seats.

"Hey. Believe it or not it's actually quieter up here. You enjoy your meal?"

"Yeah, it was good." Buffy answered

"You alright Alex? You look a little pale, even in here."

"My stomachs a bit off, I'll be fine."

"We're just gonna have these and get home, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, got my eye on a nice little red head over in the corner there. I'm sure she wouldn't mind keeping me company." Faith flashed a cheeky smile.

Buffy looked to the direction Faith had nodded "Not bad. Be careful though. I saw a few vamps in the queue outside, so I'll bet there's more than a few in here tonight."

"Always careful nowadays thanks to you." Faith smiled. "Time I put this body into action. I'll call you tomorrow let you know how I scored."

Buffy and Alex watched Faith confidently approach the red head in the corner of the room, a few minutes later Faith was at the bar with the woman on her arm. "Come on, lets get you home."

They walked slowly back along the main road, unaware that a group of vampires were tracking them. Buffy was attention switching between Alex's' stomach cramps and looking out for available cabs. Spotting someone across the street leaving a cab Buffy whistled and waved trying to get his attention. "Wait here I'll go get him."

Buffy had to stand in front of the cab to get the drivers attention, receiving a mouth full of abuse about being a stupid blonde from his window. Finally after paying more than double the fare and cash upfront he agreed to take her and Alex home. The ride home taken care of she turned to call Alex over. Her stomach overturned as she looked up and down the street not seeing her anywhere "Wait here."

"Hurry up lady, I don't got all night."

"You got your money, just hang on." Buffy ran back to the spot she had left Alex. Adrenaline coursing through her veins as she couldn't find her. Pulling out her cell she called her, as her eyes looked frantically for any sign of her. Hearing Alex's ring tone faintly she the tune down one of the alley ways.

She found the cell laying on the floor, as she bent down to pick it up she heard Alex calling to her. Running further into the darkness she saw four figures crowded round, kicking at a mound on the floor. "Hey!"

The foursome turned, hissing and growling at her. "Slayer." Three of them rushed her, wishing minutes later they hadn't as they now were dust in the breeze.

"Buffy." The mound on the floor unfurled, reaching to the slayer.

"Alex!" The fourth vamp laughed, turned and ran into the blackness beyond.

She held Alex in her arms, wiping blood gently from her face, as tears rolled down her own. "I'm here baby, stay still." Grabbing her cell she called an ambulance, trying desperately to keep calm.

"Buffy." Pain shot through her body as she spoke "I love you."

"No, no stay with me baby." She gently rocked back and forth cradling Alex closer to her "Wake up, you can't leave me. Talk to me Lexy." The rocking caused Alex to cough hard spraying Buffy with blood. "Oh fuck. Listen that's the medic's they'll be here soon. Hang on baby."

"I… I love you Buffy." Alex passed out with the pain.

"Is that you're cell vibrating against me?" The red head lifted her head from its nestled position in Faith's neck, She smirked "Feels good."

Faith shifted position slightly as they danced pushing the vibrating cell into the red heads crotch. "That better?" A low groan from the woman in her arms made her smile. "How about we go somewhere a little less crowded and I give you a little more than a cheap thrill?" Not waiting for an answer she took the woman by her hand and led her through the crowd to her private quarters.

Faith's cell woke her early in the morning, sleepily reaching over the red head to answer it. "Yeah?"

"Faith it's Buffy. I'm at the hospital with Alex."

"What? Is she ok?"

"No," Buffy swallowed hard holding back the tears "She's in a coma, I only left her for a second… she's in a bad way… I didn't know who to call."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Faith I need some things, from the house. Change of clothes…erm"

"I'll get them, Buffy she's in the best hands."

"Yeah I know, just if I hadn't left her…"

"It's not your fault B." Faith shook the red head awake "I'll be there soon."

Faith hung up, getting out of bed she gathered up the red heads clothes and tossed them onto the bed next to her "You have to go now."

"What's wrong? I thought we had a good time."

"Yeah we did." Faith walked naked across to the bathroom "You just gotta go now, I got something I need to take care of."

"Can I see you again?" The red head was up and beginning to dress. She could see from the serious look on Faith's face that she shouldn't push her to far.

"Maybe. Leave your number on the pad over there." She closed and locked the bathroom door behind her.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 6**

Faith looked through the glass window of the ward room, her heart sank as she saw a dishevelled Buffy sat close to the bed, holding Alex's hand and talking softly to her. "B?" Faith knocked gently on the door before entering. "Buffy?" the blonde looked up forcing a smile across her tired puffy face. "How is she?"

"Not good, the machines are keeping her alive for now."

Faith stood next to her looking down to the beaten figure in the bed, she placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder "What happened?"

Buffy began to whimper "I don't know. We were walking, trying to get a cab. I only left her for a minute when I turned round she'd gone."

Faith put the bags on the floor "I got the stuff you asked for. You eaten?"

"No, I don't want to leave her again."

"B. you gotta eat, you need to keep your strength up, for Alex."

"I'm not leaving her ." Buffy tightened her grip on Alex's hand.

"I'll go get you something." She had to get out of the room. Seeing Buffy broken the way she was, hurt her inside, mixed with anger at Tom's incapability to follow orders. "Back in a minute."

Buffy kept a vigil at the bedside over the next week, Faith spent a lot her time there with her ensuring she ate, and kept a basic hygiene regime. Alex held onto life for just over a week before finally her body couldn't take anymore. Faith made all the arrangements for the funeral, and had a bodyguard watch over Buffy when she couldn't be there herself.

Six months had passed seeing Faith practically moved into Orchard Grove to take care of Buffy. Helping her try and get some of her life back in order, she would hold her in the night, rocking her gently as the nightmares would take her in cold sweats. She would watch as Buffy would cry herself back to sleep gently calling for Alex. Something inside tearing itself free slowly, each time she witnessed the slayers heartache. Knowing she was the cause.

Faith woke early as always, the smell of bacon frying filling her nostrils, she dived out of bed heading for the kitchen. Buffy stood over the stove a half smile on her face as she cooked.

"Morning." Buffy's smile widened as she saw Faith.

"Morning. You wet the bed?"

Buffy looked puzzled "No." as the penny finally dropped she chuckled "No. I just thought I'd make you breakfast for a change, coffee's hot."

"How are you?" Faith helped herself to a mug.

"I think I'm going to be alright. Thanks to you."

"No need…"

Buffy cut her off "Yeah I do need too Faith." She plated up the breakfast and brought it to the table. "I owe you so much, I wouldn't have made it if you hadn't been here. You've been there when I needed you, I just want to start by showing you how much I appreciate it all."

"That's what friends are for."

"You've gone way passed what a friend would do Faith."

"B, you sure you're alright?"

Buffy sat at the table with her as she ate "I will be, when I find whoever did it." Faith nearly choked on her bacon. "I need your help Faith, you know the town, the people. I need to find whose responsible." Buffy's tone changed to something dark and serious "They're going to pay for what they did."

"B?" Faith shouted as she entered the house.

"Up here."

Faith followed the voice up the stairs "B?"

"In the bedroom."

Faith stood in the doorway, watching the blonde slayer pack a multitude of weapons into a holdall. "What you doing?" her voice was concerned at the sight before her.

"I'm going hunting."

"You can't B. You haven't trained in seven months, you'll get yourself killed."

Buffy picked up the bag and walked to the door "I'm the slayer, it'll be like riding a bike."

Faith reached out grabbing Buffy's arm "Your not ready B, things have been bad out there since you been gone."

Buffy looked to the hand holding her then back to the brown eyes pleading with her "Let go. I have to do this."

Faith could see the determination and hate that filled the blonde "You're not ready." Faith pushed the slayer back with all her strength letting go of her arm as she stumbled back onto the bed.

"What the fuck Faith?" the slayer looked shocked and really pissed off. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Move, I don't want to hurt you."

Faith filled the doorway with her frame as much as she could "No. I won't let you go out there and get killed B."

Buffy stood, letting the bag fall to the floor, "I said move Faith."

"No." Faith stood her ground, her whole body tensed, waiting for the attack. Buffy launched herself at her, quickly she grabbed the blonde twisting her around and held her tight against her chest, as her other hand gripped her hair pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. "You'd be dead now if I was a vamp B."

Buffy didn't struggle, slowly she reached into her waistband, pulling out a knife, she brought it up to Faith hand. "So do it, end my pain." Faith released her taking a step back as the blonde tuned to face her. "Here take it." Buffy held the knife by the blade "Take it."

Faith looked into her eyes "You wanna die?"

Buffy looked away "No I want the pain to stop, I want the bastards to pay for what they've done to me. What they did to Alex."

"Then let me help, lets do this the right way. You goin' in guns a'blazin ain't gonna get 'em, you'll only get yourself killed."

The anger drained from her eyes as she listened to Faith's words. She sat back on the bed, her head in her hands "I need to do something, I'm going crazy here F."

Faith hunkered down in front of her "I'll help B. I'll help you find them, but you need to get back to full strength if we do this."

"Why? Why would you do all this for me?"

"I'm your friend B, that's what friends do. Watch each others backs and take care of each other."

"You've done more for me than that F. Most would have given up by now. Not you. I've seen the way you look at me."

Faith stood, turning away from the blonde "I care about you, believe it or not B I can count on one hand the amount of true friends I have."

Buffy wiped her eyes, and stood behind Faith "I can't promise you anything more than friendship right now Faith."

"I would never ask you for anything more B."

"I know how you feel but I need to get myself sorted out before I think of anyone else right now."

"I still wanna help."

"I guess that makes us a team, and we do this properly." Buffy gently coaxed Faith to turn to her "Together."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 7**

Faith sat at her desk in the office staring out the window, twirling her knife in her hand, as she contemplated her situation. The vampires blamed Buffy for the death of Saskia and wanted their revenge, Buffy wanted revenge on the people responsible for Alex's death. The time had come for Faith to decide which path she was going to take, should she let the vamps have their pound of flesh, or should she try and redeem her soul, tell Buffy the truth in the hope that she'd be forgiven.

The sunrise turned to sunset and the darkness crept over the town, still Faith sat not knowing which path to take. The telephone ringing jolted her from her musings.

"Faith, it's Buffy."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just checking in, I haven't seen you all day. Are we ok?"

"I've been busy at work, We're good B. Why d'ya ask?"

"The last few weeks you've been distant. I miss you not being here. I can do this alone if you're having second thoughts."

"No, I'm in all the way, side by side."

"I understand if you…"

"We're good B, in fact I got a lead this morning on the gang. B I think you should be prepared." Faith paused collecting herself "It's looking like the guys responsible could be human."

Buffy didn't speak

"B? You hear me?"

"Yeah. All I know is the ones I took out that night dusted like vamps. I want the one that got away."

"That guy's hold up in a motel outside Sunnydale."

Buffy's tone was strong and determined "These guys may not be vamps or demons but what they did… what they did to Alex… they have no humanity in them."

"I'll meet you at yours later, I have a few more things to wrap up here."

"Ok. I'll make dinner, say about eightish?"

"Eight's great." Faith hung up, her decision made she took a deep breath, flipped the knife, holding the blade she threw it at the door. Picked up the phone and called Tom. "I have a job for one of your wannabe's."

"Sure."

"Have him go to the Green Bay motel outside of town, I'll reserve a room for him there, tell him to wait for my call. And Tom I want a human for this job, understand?"

"Human?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night." Faith hung up and slouched back into the chair. It had begun, how it would turn out she didn't know, but something inside told her she had finally chosen the right path, the weight on her shoulders already lightening.

Faith stared at the food on her plate as she pushed it around with her fork, finding this easier than looking at the blonde sat opposite her.

"My cooking that bad?"

"What?" Faith looked up into the green eyes "Oh, I'm just not that hungry."

Buffy smiled "You should eat Faith, you need to keep your strength up. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. Not second thoughts. Third, fourth and fifth maybe." Faith smirked "This thing we're gonna get into B, maybe we should let the authorities deal. It's a slayers job to protect. Not harm."

Buffy eyes narrowed as she stared at Faith "To protect the innocent Faith. These are not innocents." Buffy got up from the table "Tell me what you found out, then I'll go it alone."

Faith dropped her fork to the plate "No, I said I'm in. It's just lately you're changing B, this revenge thing? I can see it in your eyes, they used to be bright full of hope, like now you're staring straight at me yet you're not there. There's none of that spark, just emptiness"

Buffy blinked, and turned her head away from Faith. "I have to do this, not just for Alex. Something inside me, it's like there's a bigger plan. I don't know what it is but I'm sure fate will let me know soon enough. Till then I'm doing what I feel is right."

Faith dismissed the guilt and fear inside, that Buffy knew more about than she was letting on. "Ok then, The Green Bay motel outta town. I got it on good authority that there's a guy staying there that knows all about what happened that night in the alley. Been bragging round town in the club that he got one over on the slayer. Word is he's a wannabe vamp."

"Wannabe vamp?"

"Yeah. He works for a gang of vamps doing the jobs they can't do in the daytime, and if he's a good boy the head vamp'll turn him. You never met one before?"

"No. Known of people who get off letting vamp do suck jobs on em, but they never get turned."

"Fresh take out for vamps eh?" Faith chuckled "So we got a plan?"

"Yeah go in and talk to him."

"I don't think he's gonna play the 'rat out my friends to the slayer' game."

"Me neither, but lets hope he does play. I got a whole lot of anger in here that is just itching to be free." Buffy tried to smile her way out of her fears. That she could let the darkness go then cage it back up with no consequences.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 8**

They hadn't spoken since leaving the house for the motel, both unsure what the future held for them both. Buffy not knowing how far she could go in her quest for revenge and the truth from Faith that she knew the brunette was hiding. Faith silently ran the scenario's through her head of the outcome, none of them boded well for her.

Faith pulled the car over in the lot close to the back of the motel rooms, "I'll see what room number our friend's in." She glanced over to the motionless slayer sat in the seat next to her, before finally leaving for the reception desk round the front of the motel.

Buffy stared at the doors to the rooms, as if she could see right through the wood work to the people inside. Torn between hoping he wouldn't be there and wanting to pound on him till she felt the release of rage she so desperately needed. Faith tapping on the window startled her.

"We good?"

"Yeah he's in twelve." Faith pointed to the room at the end of the row.

"Anyone in eleven?" Buffy got out of the car.

"No. Only two guests, him and a family in two."

"Good." Buffy grabbed the holdall from the back seat. "Lets see what number twelve has to say for himself."

Faith watched as the slayer slowly walked across the parking lot, sensing Buffy opening herself up to the dark rage inside. Faith knew all to well what that all consuming rage felt like, and how Buffy would feel if she let the beast out of it's cage. Faith remembered the day she gave into the darkness, many years ago after the death of her parents, the master had taken her in as his own. Taught her how to survive, and how the darkness inside gave you the power to have whatever your hearts desire. The ache in her chest drew her back to reality and to the blonde form stood not fifty yards away waiting for her.

Buffy kicked in the motel door "Anyone home?" She quickly crossed the room, dragging the sleeping man from the bed, and threw him into the wooden chair. Gagging him and tying him securely with rope from the bag before he was fully awake. "Faith. Close the door."

Faith stood in the open doorway, watching the power course through the slayer. Her own conscience telling her this is what she had wanted all along, yet it ached her heart to know that she was the one to cause the slayers decent into hell.

Buffy walked slowly around the stranger, her hand gently touching his shoulder "So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to tell me everything I want to know." She stopped directly in front of him, leaning down slightly and looking him in the eyes "And if I don't get my answers, believe me when I tell you I will cause you pain." The man tried to move in protest, mumbling something through the gag. Buffy stood up, looking around the room till she found what she wanted.

She turned on the radio, smirking as Stuck in the Middle with you by Steelers Wheel blasted out. "Mmm. Appropriate." She returned to standing in front of the stranger "Now I'm going to take the gag off, the first words from your mouth better be the name of the guy you work for."

"Fuck you bitch."

Buffy punched him hard in the face "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Fuck." The guy spat blood and a tooth to the floor "I don't know what you want."

"The name of the vamp you work for."

"What?"

"I want the name of the vampire gang that you work for, and don't lie." She tugged his sleeve up his arm "The brand on your arm, that's from the gang you run for, I want to know his name and where I can find him."

"I'm not telling you shit."

Buffy punched him again, this time the chair rocked back and fell smacking the strangers head on the floor, knocking him unconscious. "Fuck. Faith get me some cold water." Buffy repositioned the chair upright. "Faith?"

Faith stepped from the shadows of the room "B lets just go."

Buffy turned almost snarling to Faith "Get me some water or get out."

"He doesn't know anything B, lets get outta here. Before it's to late."

"Too late? Too late for what Faith?"

"You're losing it B, this isn't you. You're the good guy not Mr fucking Blonde."

Buffy turned back to the unconscious man in the chair "Look at him and tell me I'm wrong, tell me he isn't just as bad as the person responsible for killing Alex."

Faith could see Buffy was already to far gone to be reasonable, so she hoped for his sake he talked and quickly.

Buffy took the water and threw it in his face "Wakey, wakey." She smirked as he coughed and spluttered the mix of water and blood out onto the carpet. "You ready to talk?"

"Fuck you bitch, when my master hears of this your dead fucking meat."

Buffy grinned as she walked over to the holdall, plucking out a pair of pliers and a hunting knife "You really think your worthless ass would have him come looking for me. Tut tut tut. I guess I better make sure he knows exactly what I'm capable of."

Buffy tortured him for the next two hours, every time he passed out from the pain she would revive him. The tiredness now began to show in her voice "Why?"

The guy sobbed in agony "She was just a job, a nobody we were told to rough up."

A new rage filled her "A job." She grabbed his hand and crushed his already broken fingers. He screamed in pain "You feel that, that's not half of the pain I feel everyday without her." She punched him with every ounce of strength she could find, knocking him out. Then collapsed onto the bed "Faith?"

Faith knelt down beside her. Buffy looked to the bloodied swollen mess that now vaguely resembled a man, then to Faith "Oh god Faith. What have I done?" Even in the darkness of the room Faith could see the rage had gone from the blondes eyes, leaving an empty hollow shell that might never recover from the events that had taken place at her hand. Taking her gently, Faith led Buffy out to the car "Wait here, I'll go clean up."

The man was awake and screaming for help, Faith closed the door, picking the knife up from the floor she cut his throat. Untying him she threw the corpse onto the bed and doused him in gasoline, a final check of the room as she threw a match onto him and left.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 9**

Faith sat at the dining table chewing the end of the pen, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. It had been hours since she had helped Buffy to bed, she had tried sleeping herself but the images of the slayer lost to the dark rage haunted her. The person Buffy so desperately wanted to hurt was sat right at the table chewing on the pen and for the first time in her life, regretting she had ever been born. Faith took a deep breath and put pen to paper.

_Buffy_

_I can never ask for your __forgiveness, I have done so much to hurt you. It is my fault Alex is no longer here in your arms. I watched you last night torture an innocent man, all the time knowing it should have been me sitting in that chair, taking what I deserve and more. I have hurt so many in my life, for what , greed, possessions? I have taken whatever I wanted form whomever I wanted for as long as I can remember I have so much power yet I cannot take away the pain I have caused you. Until I met you I felt nothing, no guilt or remorse for my actions. Last night I saw what my selfishness has cost you and I cannot let you become as lifeless and numb as me. I promise you this B, I will bring down my empire and everyone in it, including myself. In some hope that you will leave Sunnydale and try to forget all the darkness now in you and become the woman I met so many months ago. You make me want to be a better person and to do that I must be reborn in another life. So with what little good that's left in me: Buffy I am sorry. _

_I wish I could turn back time. _

Faith.

Faith stared at the words on the paper, finally sealing it in a plain white envelope, and left it propped up on the table for Buffy to read. At her offices she wrote a cheque to her secretary and quick note thanking her for her loyalty over the years, placed it in front of the computer screen for her arrival. Moving into her office, she quickly packed the stash of weapons from the secret compartment behind the bar, tucking her trusty blade into the rear waist band of her pants, and holstered one of her guns into the shoulder strap. She took a last look over the room she had used as a headquarters for her business.

Buffy sat and read over the letter for the umpteenth time, not believing what she was reading, her emotions mixed with anger and disappointment. With a shaky hand she reached for the telephone, calling Faith's cell, then the office. She had no idea what she was going to say to the brunette if she had of answered. She dialled again, leaving a message for Faith to call her. Buffy looked blankly at the letter, trying to get some focus on situation, debating her next move. She had to find Faith, she had questions that needed answered and if the letter had been Faith's true words, Buffy knew that Faith wouldn't be alive long enough to answer them for her.

The lights in the office were all out and the doors locked, she smashed the window with her elbow. Standing in Faith's office she looked around, her eyes drawn to the bar cabinet doors slightly ajar. As she opened them she saw what could only have been a storage for a small arsenal of weapons.

Checking over the rest of the office space she sat in the chair looking out to Sunnydale. A beep from the computer screen distracting her from her thoughts, pulling the chair forward the screen flashed into life asking for a password. She began typing various words into the box hitting the enter key after each one to no avail.

Sitting back in the chair she glanced over the room, dark red walls, black furniture, antique swords lined one wall in decoration. She pulled open the drawers in the desk one by one, nothing of interest except for a framed photograph. Buffy picked it up staring at the young girl in the picture, instantly knowing from the eyes that the girl was Faith. A man and a woman standing beside her in front of the house Buffy now owned.

She turned to the screen typing in MOTHER, then FATHER, still nothing. She stared at the picture then typed ORCHARD, the screen flickered then loaded Faith's home screen. She quickly browsed through the files finding games and some business files, nothing of real interest. She clicked on an unnamed file, Faith's diary filled the screen. Buffy leaned in closer, the file contained hundreds of files dating back over ten years. She opened the recent entries, a pang of guilt hitting her as she read through Faith's recent thoughts and feeling. Going back a few weeks to when they first met she opened the file marked Dinner.

'I regret that Saskia is no longer here by my side, she was my most trusted employee. Keep your friends close but your enemies even closer, I'll never forget those words from the master as he taught me. I took his life as a slayer should, but taking the business from him too I never felt so alone, I see Buffy and Alex together and I guess I'm jealous. Being around the slayer has awoken something inside I thought I had buried long ago.'

Buffy remembered one of the teaching sessions Giles had been giving her years ago. He mentioned a rogue slayer, the master had slaughtered her family, and taken the young slayer before the watchers could find her. He taught her as the watchers would have only he moulded her to work for him. Her visions helped the master over the years to take over Sunnydale and kill any slayers that tried to get near him. It was the result of one slayer being taken and tortured that Faith learned the truth of her family and how a true slayer fights against all evil. Faith had killed the slayer for her lies only to find out later from the master all the slayer had told her had been true. Apparently as the story goes the rogue slayer killed the master and died bringing down his legions of vampires.

Buffy heard someone out in the hall "Faith?" she called as she went to the door.

Faith's secretary leapt back, surprised by the blonde "Who are you? What you doing in here?"

"I'm looking for Faith."

"You shouldn't be in here."

"I'm Buffy, I need to find Faith. Do you know where she is?"

"You're Buffy?" Gloria looked the slayer from head to toe "Humph." She returned to her desk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy followed her to the reception area.

Gloria picked up the white envelope, opening it, she read the note and fell back into the chair as she looked at the cheque "Oh no."

"What? What is it?"

"She's gone." Tears began to fill her eyes "She's finally done it." She handed the note to Buffy.

'Gloria,

You have been a loyal friend, I hope this helps you to take that trip around the world you've been planning. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I have so much to put right. I hope you can think well of me.

Faith'

"What's that?" Buffy pointed to the other piece of paper in the envelope.

"A cheque. Severance pay I should think."

"We need to talk, I have to find her."

"You won't find her, she isn't coming back from where she's going."

Buffy rounded the desk "I read her diary. I need to find her, she's a slayer and she needs my help."

Gloria looked to the blonde now towering over her "After all she's done you'd still help her?"

Buffy pondered, not sure of her answer "Yes."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Black Rose**

**Chapter 10**

Buffy drove passed the burning warehouses, watching as firemen tried in vain to gain control over the flames. They had heard the explosion from the office, Gloria had told her the company owned the buildings over there and that the only person that could be doing this would be Faith.

Her eyes wandered around the streets looking for Faith, the first explosion hadn't been more than fifteen minutes ago, more building had gone up in smoke since then so Faith had to be around here somewhere. Buffy had hoped that she would pick up Faith's essence now she knew she was the slayer. All the rage inside her had dissipated as she frantically tried to find her. She couldn't help the smirk as she watched vampires launching themselves from burning buildings only to be dusted by the morning sunlight.

Seeing the taillights of Faith's SUV turning left up ahead, she pushed harder on the accelerator, not wanting to lose her in the maze of buildings. Adrenaline coursed through her body, the familiar growl of the dark rage inside her stirring, wanting to ram the car from the road, dragging Faith's battered body from the wreckage to choke her.

She pushed the feeling deep down, thinking of what if it were her in Faith's situation growing up, raised by the evil you were born to fight against, would Faith be who she was if she had had the slayer life? She would never know if there was any good left in the dark slayer unless she looked into those eyes.

Faith got out of the car outside the Bronze, holding one arm across her chest, she heaved a large bag from the back seat and went inside. Buffy pulled the car around the back of the club, making her way up the fire escape to the third floor window, she climbed inside. Cautiously she made her way down the hallways to the balcony above the main bar area. Hearing many voices below her she crouched low and watched, as Faith stood on the stage, addressing the vampires crowding the floor.

"Some of you know who I am, some of you think you know who I am. I have asked you all here today for a reason. Firstly I'm going to tell you all a little story. My name is Faith Lehane." Buffy watched as the crowd mumbled amongst themselves, she saw as Faith used a table to steady herself and collect her thoughts, watching as the pain grew on her face.

"The master taught me very well, taking me in when I was young, teaching me the ways of the slayer, then using me against the very heritage I was supposed to protect. He died at my hands, since then you have all been working for me, some of you loyally, some not." Faith's gaze picked out Tom from the crowd. "As you all know there has been a new slayer in town for some time now, the master once told me to keep my friends close but my enemies closer. I gave the order for the slayers girl to be damaged in order for me to get close to her. I befriended her under false pretence in order to finally plot her destruction." Faith paused as she drew breath and waited for the crowd to calm. "I was born to be a slayer, to fight against evil, not create it. So as I have changed so must you all."

Faith stumbled gripping her side as blood poured from her wounds, soaking her shirt. The news and the sight of fresh slayer blood had the crowd excited, a few brave vamps stepped forward "Looks like you're in no condition to change us slayer." Faith pulled the gun from her holster and shot him with a dart. "You missed." He hissed at her, a second later his flesh burned from where the dart hit him, spreading quickly over his body. The other vamps stepped away from him as he screamed and turned to ash.

"As I said; I'm here to put right what I wronged." Faith hoped that the sub contractor had been as good as she was told he was, the new system she had installed hadn't been fully tested yet. She pushed a button on a small control panel she had wrapped around her wrist. Loud clicks now filled the room as doors locked shut into place securing everyone inside. "Rock n Roll." Faith smirked as she pushed another button then threw the control across the room. Some of the more alert vamps knew what was happening tried desperately to escape. Faith laughed out loud as she watched the anger, and panic across their faces. It took a few seconds for the sprinklers to turn on.

Buffy didn't move from her position, she watched as vamps exploded beneath her, the tanks of holy water emptied through the sprinkler system, taking out any vamp not quick enough to take cover. She watched as Faith armed her pain ravaged body with a bow and arrow, taking out the hiding vamps. She watched as a few of them jumped her, beating her to the ground and stomping all over her body. The sprinklers now empty, vamps crowded her, each getting their own kicks and punches in battering the rogue slayers body.

"Enough." Toms voice boomed around the bar. The vamps backed off Faith's crumpled body. "She's mine." Tom strode over, picking Faith up by her collar, her head lolling on her shoulders as she tried to focus. "You're mine slayer."

Faith laughed as she dropped what she was holding to the floor between them. Tom looked down, throwing the slayer out into the room then dove over the back of the stage as the grenade exploded, taking out the rest of the vamps. Buffy stood up searching through the chaos below, she saw Faith broken body looking up to her. Leaping over the balcony she landed next to her, bending down, she brushed the hair from Faith's bloodied face their eyes meeting "B?" Faith's voice was low and gravely before she passed out.

"Slayer." Tom leapt to the stage.

Buffy turned to him. "I'll be with you in one minute." Then turned back to Faith, checking for a pulse. Satisfied she would live, she returned her attention to the taunting vamp on the stage.

"You must be Buffy." He laughed "Your girlfriend sure did scream a lot for you. What kept you by the way?" He smirked "Bet she would have tasted so sweet."

Buffy stalked her way to the stage, each step the fire inside burned. The dark fury raging inside, her thoughts of Alex, and of Faith consuming her, she leapt to the stage in front of him.

"Got rid of one slayer, you won't be a problem." He hissed at her.

Buffy smirked, moving in quickly, she grabbed the vampire, lifting him from the floor "She's not dead," she nodded to Faith. "And I've only just been born." She turned back to face him, as an evil smirk played over her mouth, the colour draining from her eyes.

Finis

Jx


End file.
